My Superstar
by Peachie-Trishie
Summary: What if Juuri and Haruka had to give Yuuki away without Kaname knowing? Full summary inside the story! Rated T for the bad language!Pairings are KanamexYuuki! Read and Review! xoxo!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own ANYTHING of VK except my OC's!**

**Summary:**** Juuri and Haruka had gave Yuuki when she was 1 year old away to the Draie family, they informed them that they did something so she may not smell like a Kuran, and told them the details and everything. Kaname not knowing anything was angry, but did not show it he somewhat understood why, he just wished he knew where she was, after all she was born to be his bride. Right now Yuuki aka what some people who are close to her call her the 'Drama Queen' Read as Yuuki's journey at Cross Academy!**

**P.S. This story has parts where the 'Naruto' characters may appear!**

**Warning: May have bad language!**

**Chapter 1**

**Yuuki's POV**

My name is Yuuki Draie! I'm the adopted child of Rachel and Akito Draie. I am a pureblood vampie while they are noble vampie's, they were my adopted parents since I was a baby, we managed to be a family, I was their only child, I asked them why my real parents gave me away, and told me they were just trying to protect me. Tsk tsk, I don't believe them but, I do love them, they are the only family I have. Anyways I live in Los Angeles California Woohoo! My best friend Bluet Heegans aka Bluey, we were friends since kindergarten and my other friend Kalie Kimura aka Kiwi, and my other trustworthy friend Tuki Minami aka just Tuki.

Oh! did I mention I'm a famous celebrity, and I'm also an ex-ninja? Well let's skip.

Anyways I just found out I was going to a boarding school!!

Can you believe that! Me! I'm Yuuki Draie for God's Sakes!

"I CAN'T GO TO A FUCKING BOARDING SCHOOL! IT'S SO FREAKING FAR AWAY FROM YOU GUYS!",I yelled at them

"Yuuki, sweetie we didn't want this too! But baby you have to go." My mother Rachel was already crying. I came up to her and hug her my eyes feeling blurry.

"Yuuki, I'm sorry." My father said he went to me and my Mother and we all had a group hug.

"Okay I'll go." I said with a sigh

"So when do I leave?", I asked her.

"Honey you leave in a few weeks you will start your first year there, but honey your not alone, Bluet will be going with you." She told me.

"Yay..", I said a 'little happy'

"Don't worry my baby Yuuki, we promise we will visit." My father said with a weak smile.

I know this was tough for them too, since I'm 'like' their real daughter, I gave them another big hug.

**A few weeks later**

So I, Yuuki Draie was already in the limo with my parents, who knew a few weeks can be so damn fast?

My mother Rachel was hugging me the WHOLE car ride.

Then what I dreaded the most the AIRPORT! DUN DUN DUN!

Once we got inside I went and hugged my mother and father.

My mother gave me a kiss in the cheek, I saw Bluey from the distance and was about to start walking when...

"Yuuki I think your forgetting something." My father said, I turned back and saw him and my Mother pointing at their cheeks, I just couldn't help but chuckle and cry at the same time. I gave both of them a big hug and kisses on the cheek then I went off.

**On the Airplane.**

Me and Bluey got first class and damn was it cold!

Bluey was already sleeping.

And man was I bored! I turned to my best friend, and started poking her cheek.

***POKE*** ***POKE*** "_BLUEY!"_ I whispered. Nothing no respond, I sighed and then I closed my eyes trying hard to sleep.

I remember having a nice dream, my crush was asking me out!

**Bluey's POV**

Finally 10 more minutes then we are out!

I guess I should start waking her up.

I shaked her a bit, I was facing her.

"YES", She mumbled then, before I knew it she smacked me in the face, causing me to hit my head in the window side.

**Yuuki's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw Bluey clutching her head and her a little to close to the window. I eyed her curiously.

Oh! I forgot to say! Bluey is some kind of cat, a half vampire and cat thing, or for short I call her one big mess of a hair ball.

"Everyone we are ready to land, please fasten your seat belts thank you"

Once I knew it we were on the ground.

Bluey was about to stand, but I pulled her back down.

"Whaaat?!?!", She said annoyed.

"_Dummy! Your tail it's not fully long but it does look like hairy shit coming out your ass!"_, I hissed at her.

She then blushed and I couldn't help but laugh hard, me earning a smack on my face.

I just starred at her then she touched her butt- I was laughing again.

"Okay it's gone come on!", I grabbed my hand carry bags and we walked walked out of the airplane.

My bodyguards were carrying all our things how nice right?

Then I saw flashes and many paparazzi trying to squeeze in but thankfully my parents got a lot of bodyguards.

Once we were got outside the airport Bluey ran past me and was on the ground saying "Land Oh Land!", I just rolled my eyes she's same as always.

Then I saw a sign that read 'CROSS ACADEMY' me and Bluey and the bodyguards went to the limo dude.

"Welcome to London Ms. Draie and ." He said I smiled and mouthed a thank you in return.

I slide into the car, followed by my best friend.

Then I was fidgeting with my fingers, I didn't even wanna come in the first place!

What if they don't like me?

What if they 'hate' me?

What if-

"We have arrived at Cross Academy." The driver said.

Then before I knew my door opened. I gulped and looked at my surroundings it was night, no one in sight, What the hell?!

I Yuuki Draie and Bluet Heegans came here with no greetings! Grrrr!

"Hey, Yuuki where do we go?", Bluey asked me.

"I don't know, but come on since it's just us now, lets carry our luggages, and find the headmaster." I replied and sighed at the end.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be one long night."She said waving her hands for dramatic affect, I just chuckled at her.

When we started walking I caught a glimpse of a boy with I think white hair and a black uniform.

He ran up to me and tried to attack me, but thanks to my ninja reflexes I was fast enough to move out of the way.

He was about to attack Bluey, but I blocked for her creating a strong shield around her.

"What the hell? What kind of fucking greeting is this suppose to be?",I said angrily at the boy.

"Who are you vampire what do you want here?", he hissed at me.

"Ah, Hello something called new student! Dumbass!", I yelled at him.

He was about to strike another attack.

"Zero.", A cold voice had said.

I sensed he was a pureblood just like me.

Then this Zero dude stepped away from me and Bluey.

"I am very sorry for such a rude greeting, Ms. Draie and Ms. Heegans, please let us show you to your dorms for you to rest." Said a voice I turned to see some guy with long blonde hair in a ponytail.

"It's okay.", I said in a smooth yet calm voice and did my million dollar smile.

"I am your Headmaster, Cross Kaien!" The Headmaster dude said in a somewhat cheerful manner.

Silence.......

"So, Yuuki-chan, can you take me out of this thing?" Bluey said in annoyed tone.

I rolled my eyes and set her free, causing the shield I made to make a sparkle of light.

Causing some surprise gasps from the other people, causing me to smirk making Bluey roll her eyes.

"So, can we go to our dorms? I'm very tired.", I told them with a yawn.

"Right! But first, can you please come to my office, don't worry about your bags you can just leave it here, and I'll get someone to get it for you!", Cross said in high voice, _'My God! Is this dude high?'_ I thought.

Then me and Bluey had followed the Headmaster.

Once we were in his office, he motioned us to sit down.

"Here are some blood tablets, as you know, you cannot drink real blood here." He said, we just nodded in exchange.

"And here are your uniforms!", He said his tone cheerful.

**Kaname's POV**

_'That girl, her eyes reminds me of my dear girl'_

"Kaname-sama, shall we get to moving, I'm sure tomorrow someone can show our new students around." Takuma told me, I just nodded, but the thought didn't slip away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight I wish..**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews people! BTW: I will be replacing Sasuke and change it to some other person, because I love the storyline when he leaves and stuff, but I will be changing Sasuke's spot to an OC! I have many OC's coming so be prepared but, for this chapter the only Oc's are Yuuki's enemies and, the guy that will be replacing Sasuke! **

**Read! Important!**

**Rido is dead by the way, Juuri and Haruka killed him, but there will be other evil things lurking! That's why I added the Naruto characters! =D**

**OC Character's info:**

Name: **Kira Uchiha**(A/N: Sasuke's replacement!) 

Gender: Male

Relationship with Yuuki: Ex-Boyfriend

Vampire Status: Pureblood

Personality: Cold , Mysterious

Great at many things.

Hair Color: Midnight Blue

Eye Color:Dark green

**~) (~**

Name:**Katsu Mayawa**

Gender: Female

Relationship With Yuuki: Enemies

Status: Vampire Hunter

Personality: Fake, acts tough.

Loves/Hates Vampires, is in love with Kaname and Kira.

Hair Color: Dark Gray

Eye color: Cerulean blue 

**~) (~**

Name:**Emi Fugi**

Gender: Female

Relationship with Yuuki: Ex-Best friends/ Now Enemies.

Status: Vampire Hunter.

Personality:Fake, weak, idiot, much nicer then Katsu.

Also Loves/Hates Vampires, and is also in love with Kaname and Kira. 

Hair Color: Honey blonde 

Eye Color: Light yellow

**~) (~**

**A/N: Took me hours to find the names.**

**Chapter 2**

**Yuuki's POV**

Okay so I woke up in the morning and practically used the laptop the whole time, I went to , it's a nice way to let time pass.

I then looked at the time and it was almost times for class.

I got dressed and woke Bluey up.

We went downstairs to see half of the Night Class students were already there.\

I noticed some familiar faces, some waved.

I then felt hands cover my eyes and the person said, "Guess who!"

The person let go and I came face to face with Shiki.

"Shiki!" I yelped in suprise.

"It's been long right?" He said with Rima beside him.

"No shit sherlock, it's been 1 year since then!" I told him, if you wanna know, me and him and Rima and Bluey, were in this show where random teen celebs are in a face off, like pranking each other.

"I'm not sure if I would ever forgive you." He said, I snorted and told him, "It was your fault you opened it"

Rima, Me, Shiki and Bluey just laughed at the memories.

"I see your getting along very well Yuuki-sama" A voice behind me said.

I turned and met a handsome guy with green eyes.

"Ichijo Takuma" he said and shake my hands.

"Please just call me Yuuki" I told him, he just gave a very bright smile in response.

"Rima, Shiki since you know each other why don't you show her around?" Ichijo suggested.

They gave a light nod, and continued eating Pockey, I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Okay come let's go, I want you to meet the others!" Rima then said, she grabbed my hand and Bluey's.

I met with Aidou Hanabusa, Souen Ruka, Kain Akatsuki, they were all kind, but Aidou was a little to egotistical, well I guess I am too.

Then it was time.

We all got outside, the Kuran dude was like in front.

I was girl talking with the other Night Class girls, they were all kind.

Then when the gates opened, my mouth opened in shock, I quickly closed it.

The site I saw was practically my enemies since I was younger.

Bluey just glared at the two girls.

I then asked Ruka what they were since they were like guards and stuff.

She replied and told me they were 'prefects' I nodded my head.

When I they saw me they stopped what they were doing and was standing in front of me and Bluey.

All of a sudden they Day class stopped so did the other vampires.

"Katsu, Emi" I nodded at them.

"Draie" They replied.

Then Bluey circled them saying " So how are you two? Never heard of you since Junior High."

"We went to this school Heegans." they said, I smirked and they looked back at me and glared.

"So How's Kira?" Katsu asked an evil smile coming to that ugly face of hers.

"You know I wouldn't ask myself, I would ask you, since your obviously a stalker" I replied coolly.

With that me and Bluey walked towards the others and they also continued walking, but then again I felt so many eyes looking at me and some glaring? I was too confused, but like the actress I am, I was acting comfortable even if people were glaring.

**Other's Thoughts**

_'So it is true, it's all her fault' _They thought while glaring at a girl with long dark locks.

**Kaname's POV**

I was shocked on what happened, but I did not let it show, for sure, there are not so many purebloods, and I still do believe that _my_ Yuuki is still alive, even though I haven't seen her in so long, I still feel my heart connection to hers, and since **this **_Yuuki_ came here, I felt that connection grow stronger.

_**A/N: Yo People!**_

_**Sorry it may be short, but you see since school started and all I'll be needing to focus on my studies too! And also I STILL have to look for a book about Human Rights and read it and make a book report, so Sorry if I may take long for another chapter! Gomen!**_

_**Please Review!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed! Anyways here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**Yuuki's POV**

I suddenly felt my ego level went to 150 to 100, ah hell with that its still high right?

Anyways I keep feeling all these eyes on me its so fucking creepy.

If your wondering I'm at Chemistry Class. Aidou my classmate is so damn smart!

I did hear he was a genius ever since he was a kid? Wow what a LOSER who spends their own childhood studying? Like really, sure for a vampire kid yeah but whatever!

I was doodling on my notebook, I was making my name with swirls and stuff.

I was quiet...

Still not talking..

Still doodling...

Bum Bum Be-Dum Bum Bum Be-Dum Bum....I don't like Rihanna but I do like her songs...

Then all of a sudden...

"WHAT'S POOPIN'!" I gasped and grabbed on my chest feeling my heartbeat had quicken. I looked up and saw none other then Bluey herself.

"Holy Shit! WTF is wrong with you?" I asked shaking my head.

"And isn't it POPPIN' not POOPIN'?" I said using my I-Know-What-When-I-Say-It- voice.. confusing right?....

"Well you say poppin' I say poopin'!" She said in a Bluey-Know-It-All-Tone grinning like a brat she is..

I rolled my eyes and then I said. "Well, anyways what do YOU want?"

"Classes are over" She said in a singing voice.

"Ow you hurt my ears!" I said playfully.

"Psh....**...**Like you can do better..." I looked at her raising my eyebrow.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Okay so what you can sing better!" She said annoyed.

I grinned and stood up and stretched.

"Come on let's go you idiot." I said to her, I grabbed all my things and walked swiftly through the door.

What I did not notice was I was walking a little to fast and wasn't paying attention, then I bumped into a very sexy built back.

**Kaname's POV**

As I was walking through the hallways, Ichijou following beside me, I felt something crash into my back.

I turned and looked back, I saw Yuuki on the floor from the fall.

"Are you okay?" I asked kindly.

"Umm yeahh... it was actually my fault umm.. sorry. " she said in some voice and sped off, that other girl she was with tailing after her.

I turned my head at the direction she went hoping I would still see her. But sadly she was already out of sight.

"That seemed like a pretty weird reaction, if you ask me Kaname." I turned and see Ichijou smirking.

I shook my head and went back to the dorms.

Walk...

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Once I arrived at my dorm, I sat on my chair and started doing all the paperwork.

I couldn't concentrate, for I kept thinking of Yuuki.

I admit her reaction seemed off, I could tell from her voice she was embarrassed, but there was something else.

**Yuuki's POV**

Once I saw Kaname out of sight, I sighed and leaned my back against a tree, sliding down so I was in a sitting position, my legs open (and no not in that way)

"What the hell was that?" I turned and saw Bluey.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, don't you dare play dumb with me!" Bluey said placing her hands on her hips.

"No really what?"

"Umm yeah it was actually my fault umm sorry?" she said imitating me.

"So what?" I said. For some reason, I felt my face go hot.

"Let's see from what I said, I see you blushing!!" she singed.

I rolled my eyes and murmured "No, I'm not."

"Anyways!" I said before she pushed the topic any further.

"So, Blue, what will you be for Halloween?" I asked her.

"I'm gonna be a vampire!!" She said her eyes sparkling.

I whacked her and said, "You dumb ass you already are a vampire!"

"I'm a vampire 'CAT' thing" She said using her conceited voice.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Things never changed between me and her.

"Anyways come on let's head back" I said.

She turned her head and took one step but stopped since I coughed,"AHEM!"

She turned back and gave me a what look.

I lifted my arms, And she groaned.

"You can get up yourself!" she said.

I pouted and gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. And helped me get up.

**30 minutes LATER**

I just finished changing into my pj's.

I walked over to my bed side table and grabbed my ipod.

And laid down on my bed and put my ear phones on, I then pressed play and the first song I hear was one of my songs. I fell asleep listening to music.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Anyways **

**REVIEW**

**!**

**xD**


End file.
